


passion's exaltation

by doublej (ryliner)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Lots of kissing, M/M, i tagged it as yugyeom & everyone but i left out youngjae im so sorry, kissing!!! kissing, mentions of other conquests, very background pining jjp!!! because im me, yugyeom!centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryliner/pseuds/doublej
Summary: Kissing was nice. Boys, girls. And Yugyeom liked nice things. He even liked things that weren't nice, like Bambam.(or, yugyeom is extremely kissable. bambam can't take it anymore)





	passion's exaltation

**Author's Note:**

> it felt like a crime for me, YUGBAMMER, not to have written yugyeom!centric yugbam fic. but then i went and made all of hyungline succumb to yugyeom's boyish charms (and his mouth). i also had to make jjp do their stupid pining mating ritual in the bg because ... that's them. 
> 
> biggest thank yous to mia and d who helped me get out of my writing rut. idk what i'd do without u 2. hard carry era btw !

Yugyeom didn't expect Mark to kiss him, but he did.

And in a way, he was used to people kissing him; his female friends tended to shower him in unexpected affection ("I can't help it, look at you!" Nayeon would say. He looked. He didn't get it), pinching at his cheeks and practically devouring him, and quite a number of guys did it, too, perhaps viewing him as their gateway to a safe _ boy on boy experience _ (Eunwoo), or maybe even a Get Out Of Queer free card (Jeongguk, fucking _ Hansol _). He couldn't really remember the exact number of times he'd let someone back him up against a wall at a party, or slouch into him on a couch after a showcase, their blurry gazes curious and heated with desire right before their lips met his — but he didn't mind. 

Kissing was nice. Boys, girls. And Yugyeom liked nice things. He even liked things that weren't nice, like Bambam.

**1\. Jinyoung was nice.** He liked to play up the annoyed hyung act as a form of fan-service, the Tom and Jerry shtick made to garner shrieked laughter, but when the cameras were off and the fans were gone, Jinyoung was nice.

Often times, Yugyeom would remember how it was Jinyoung that was there when Bambam and Jackson stopped flirting outrageously and started making out (obscenely) in the dorms, during sound checks, after dance practices. He'd let Yugyeom crash with him in his tiny shoebox of a bedroom whenever Bambam shoved him out of their bunk, whenever Jackson made pleading eyes at him to go away because he had Bambam's shirt completely off and a hand at the button of his jeans. 

They'd talked a lot about anything whenever they were together like that, Jinyoung's words bubbling over himself like hot water in a kettle, Yugyeom content to just listen. But once, he had prodded at the topic of Jaebum for too long, made a funny comment about how he was starting to look at Jinyoung lately, and Jinyoung made a high, embarrassed squawk at that, surging over the space on the futon to tumble into Yugyeom's lap, cover his mouth with an uncertain half-smile. And without even thinking about it, Yugyeom knew what was coming, and when Jinyoung lifted his hand to touch his cheek and their noses bumped together, Yugyeom laughed and so did Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung was nice, and Yugyeom thought amusedly that he was a good kisser, too.

**2\. The day after any break up of Jackson's** was considered to be the worst day in the world for all of them.

In the dorms, there was hardly any privacy, and Jackson sulked like he was going for gold. He'd been something of a couch conquest, as Yugyeom referred to them in his head (never out loud though, because the _ laughter _that would ensue) and it was late when it happened, the post-dinner chatter winding down as each boy retired for the night. Jaebum had hovered by his bedroom door as if wanting to say something more, but eventually it was just the two of them when he sloped off with Jinyoung pliant under his arm. 

"You're so nice," Jackson said into the stretch of Yugyeom's throat. Yugyeom tipped his head to the side, squeezing expectantly at Jackson's knee. Comments about his niceness were usually followed by someone either dumping him or kissing him, and as if on cue, Jackson was mouthing at his collarbone, then upwards. His lips were delightfully soft when Yugyeom kissed back with a hand moving up his thigh.

**3\. Jaebum had been the first.** Before Jackson, and even before Jinyoung.

They'd gone out together after a dance practice ended early one day. Youngjae had whinged enough through the whole thing about being tired that Jaebum called it off after only two hours, shooing them all out of sight except for Yugyeom, who he grabbed by the arm before he could head out. "There're these girls," Jaebum had said, making a motion with his hands. Sounding strangled, Jinyoung made a strange, choked noise and left with Mark in a hurry.

At the noraebang, Yugyeom saw a lot of kids he couldn't recognise — Jaebum's friends, probably.

A sloppy game of drunken Truth or Dare quickly resulted in Jaebum hooking him in again to say, "Listen, these girls. They're into it and, just, they said they will if we will," and Yugyeom had looked, glanced over at the girls, big-eyed and excitable the both of them, and said, "Okay, then." Pleased, Jaebum kissed him with a second's hesitation, rings on his fingers digging in at Yugyeom's neck, grasping, firm, and even then, even back then, Yugyeom knew who he was imagining instead. 

"That was so fucking hot," one of the girls said, quiet and breathless.

Yugyeom looked at Jaebum, saw his red mouth, his shy, handsome smile, and he agreed. 

**4\. In truth, Yugyeom hadn't expected Mark at all.** Too handsome, way out of his league. But maybe word got around or something, because by the time Yugyeom had kissed Jackson's break-up into the back of his mind, Mark was starting to give him these thoughtful little looks.

Luckily, the staring didn't last long. Mark had a tendency to just _ do _ things when an idea got in his head, so after a week, Yugyeom wasn't too surprised when Mark did approach him in the kitchen one night, keeping him cornered against the closed fridge door, hands on Yugyeom's hips like it was romantic. "You've certainly been working up the ranks," he commented, thumb brushing in circles at a patch of skin where Yugyeom's shirt rode up. "Reckon it'd be unfair if I didn't get in on the action, too." 

And then it happened, more quickly than Yugyeom anticipated; Mark squeezed confidently at his waist and said, "Relax," and then his mouth was finally on Yugyeom's, gentle and tasting like mint, wet when he parted his lips and overwhelmingly perfect. After only a moment, he pulled away with a satisfied half-smile, smirking when he had Yugyeom chasing for it.

"Fuck. I'm not gonna kiss you too, just so you know," Youngjae warned when Yugyeom told him and Jinyoung about it later.

"Hey, he's a good kisser," Jinyoung said, and Yugyeom smiled at him, preening. 

"I have a _ girlfriend_," Youngjae cut in, waving a hand in between them to break their eye contact. He made a face when Yugyeom looked at him. "Seriously, man. How have you kissed all of hyung-line?" 

"_Why _ would you kiss all of hyung-line?" Jinyoung laughed.

"Are you jealous?" Yugyeom asked.

At that, Jinyoung frowned. "I don't want to kiss any member of hyung-line."

Yugyeom shrugged, exchanging a glance with Youngjae. "Sure," he said, leaning back into Jinyoung's pillow. He'd kissed two-thirds of his own group now, Yugyeom realised, and then thought, _ wow _ . _ Nice _. 

"Hasn't Bambam pitched a fit about it yet?" Youngjae asked, bringing Yugyeom out of his daydream. 

"Oh, yeah," Jinyoung said, kicking his feet into Yugyeom's lap. "Aren't you two, like, a thing?" 

"No," Yugyeom said. He thought about Jackson, about how confusingly hurt he used to feel watching him and Bambam. "I don't think so."

"Sure," Jinyoung said, and then the sliding door that separated his room from Yugyeom and Bambam's tore open. A second later, Bambam himself popped his head in, glaring at Jinyoung and looking very much like a cartoon dragon with steam coming from its ears. 

"Can I have Yugyeom back please?" He said, folding his arms tightly across his chest. 

"Aw," Jinyoung said, playing it up, "five more minutes?" 

"I think Jaebum hyung just mentioned he was going out for dinner," Bambam said, sounding funny through gritted teeth. "Alone," he emphasised, and just like that, Jinyoung was scrambling off the futon, grabbing a hat as he went and flouncing after any chance to spend time with Jaebum. 

"I'm going," Youngjae said, before Bambam could threaten him, too. They were getting better, these days, at not turning every little thing into a fight, and as Youngjae went, he gave Yugyeom a knowing side-glance that made him feel embarrassed, laughing as he shut the sliding door behind himself to leave Yugyeom alone with Bambam for the first time in what felt like months. 

"Hi," Yugyeom said, standing up, and Bambam stared at him as if he'd gone and kicked Coco. 

"Is that all you can say?" Bambam asked, furious, and Yugyeom shrugged. "Seriously, Yugyeom, you've gone and fucked all of hyung-line now and _ that's _ what you say? To me?" 

"Well," Yugyeom started, "I didn't fuck them, Bambam. I kissed them. And not Youngjae." 

"Oh, well, that's great then," Bambam said dryly. "Never-fucking-mind, right?"

"What're you so angry for?" Yugyeom asked honestly, because when Bambam got like this, he couldn't understand it. "Why do you even care? It's not like you and Jackson are still — fucking. I thought you guys were done, so — so you shouldn't care. About him kissing me." 

"I _ don't _ care about him kissing you," Bambam said, hands in tight fists by his sides. He looked small, hunched in on himself, and Yugyeom couldn't remember the last time they argued like this, perhaps when they were trainees, always misunderstanding and at each other's necks. Breathing out sharply, Bambam laughed and said suddenly, "but maybe I care because it's you kissing him." 

"It's just kissing," Yugyeom said, searching Bambam's twisted expression. 

Bambam stared at him, red-faced, then pushed Yugyeom back against the wall. And right before Bambam's lips touched his, Yugyeom got it. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments ALWAYS greatly appreciated ♡ and i hope u enjoyed 


End file.
